Thrift Store Impressions
First Time (Hem of His Garmet Impressions) List of VHSs and DVDs That Goofy, Mickey, Pooh and Tigger Got * Un Valentine's Day * The Lizzie McGuire Movie * Recess: School's Out * Fantasia 2000 * Jingle All the Way * Max Keeble's Big Move * Cats & Dogs * Spy Kids * Big Daddy * Titan A.E. * Home Alone * The Reef Mickey and Donald at the Hem of His Garmet * The Dark Knight * Batman Returns * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure * Casper * Star Wars Episode IV - A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI - Return of the Jedi * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Godzilla * The Indian in the Cupboard * The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy Goofy at the Hem of His Garmet * High School Musical 2 * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Miracle on 34th Street (1994) * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Heidi * The Rookie * Funny Farm * Snow Dogs * The Kid Gollum and Smeagol at the New to You * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Blue's Big Treasure Hunt * Return to Neverland * Piglet's Big Movie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Timon and Pumbaa at The Bargain Barn * Laugh Your Pants Off * Are You My Neighbor * Snow Day * The Rugrats Movie * Rolie Polie Olie: Round Pal Square Friend * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time * Party Time with Bear * Thomas Gets Tricked * Detective Polie's Cookie Caper * The Pebble and the Penguin Pooh at the Yesterday's Thrift Store * Nim's Island * Cheaper by the Dozen * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Kipper: Imagine That * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Hannah Montana: The Movie Shrek and Donkey at the Yesterday's Thrift Store (Western Blvd) * The Wiggles: Wiggle Time * Clockstoppers * Inspector Gadget 2 * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Hook * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Antz * Sailor Moon: Secret Identities Lumiere and Cogsworth at The Salvation Island (Iquolioc road) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * Happy Gilmore * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * A Cinderella Story * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie * Follow That Bird * Corpse Bride * Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space * Pokemon: The First Movie * Big Daddy * Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue * Mighty Joe Young * Phineas and Ferb: The Perry Files Scooby and Shaggy at the Hem of His Garmet * God Made You Special * The Santa Clause 2 * Agent Cody Banks * My Favorite Martian * Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Tigger * Sleeping Beauty: Special Edition * James and the Giant Peach * Jack Frost * A Christmas Story * Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out * The Powerpuff Girls: Twisted Sister * The Princess Bride Bugs and Daffy at the Hem of His Garmet * Daddy Day Care * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Atlantis: Milo's Return * Dinosaur * Mrs. Doubtfire * The Santa Clause SpongeBob and Patrick at Hot Ball Bingo * Stuart Little * Barney's Great Adventure * Sleepytime with Bear and Friends * Hey Arnold! The Movie * It's a SpongeBob Christmas * Around the World in 80 Days * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Kim Possible: The Villain Files Elmo at Finder's Keepers * Enchanted * Olie's Winter Wonderland * Fun in the Sun * Dream Scheme * Inside Out * Alice in Wonderland * Ice Age: The Meltdown Kermit the Frog at The Salvation Army (Iquolioc Road) * The Star of Christmas * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Muppets from Space * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * The Sponge Who Could Fly Barney at the Hot Ball Bingo * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * George of the Jungle * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * God Wants Me to Forgive Them * Dave and the Giant Pickle * Oz the Great and Powerful Quasimodo at the Finder's Keepers * Nick Picks Holiday * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Discover Spot * The Tigger Movie * Chicken Run * Barney's Home Sweet Homes * The Incredible Journey * The Prince of Egypt Mario and Luigi at the Hot Ball Bingo * 10 Years of Thomas * Blustery Day * Tooth on the Loose * Pooh's Grand Adventure * Sing a Song with Pooh Bear * Round Pal Square Friend * Telling the Truth * The Holiday Collection of Rolie Polie Olie Panty and Stocking at the 2 Flipping Roosters * Tool Power * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Night at the Museum * Moe and the Big Exit Hank Hill at Now and Then * Racing Stripes * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Balto * Flubber * Anastasia * Finding Nemo * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Christmas with the Kranks * Barney's Adventure Bus * The Country Bears * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Lion King Annoying Orange at The Salvation Army * The Seascape Capers * College Road Trip * Mr. Popper's Penguins * Space Jam * Inspector Gadget * Barnyard * The End of Silliness Ralph and Vanellope at The Salvation Army * Fun and Fancy Free * Hotel Transylvania * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars! * Everyone's Hero * It's Great to Be An Engine Stewie Griffin at The Salvation Army * Air Bud * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Bee Movie * Thomas and Friends: The Great Race * We Bought a Zoo * Deep Sea Sillies * Alvin and the Chipmunks Sora at The Salvation Army * Harriet the Spy * Pets in a Pickle * Absorbing Favorites * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree * Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Merry Winter Wish Ed, Edd and Eddy at the Hem of His Garmet * The Wiggles: Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie * The Big Green * Lilo and Stitch * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams * Stuart Little 2 * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Home on the Range * Tarzan and Jane * Ice Age * A Bug's Life * The Cat in the Hat Fluttershy at the New to You * Barney's Alphabet Zoo * Air Bud: Golden Receiver * Stitch! The Movie * Nick Picks Vol. 2 * The Wiggles: Toot Toot Dipper and Mabel at the Bargain Barn * The Great Mouse Detective * Muppet Treasure Island * The Sandlot * Bambi * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Toy Story * Shrek * Men in Black * Shrek 2 Pinkie Pie at the Yesterday's Thrift Store * Robin Hood * Iron Will * The Sword in the Stone * Dumbo * 101 Dalmatians * Peter Pan * Pinocchio * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Alice in Wonderland * The Love Bug * Cinderella * 101 Dalmatians (Masterpiece Collection) * The Adventures of Milo and Otis * Evan Almighty Finn and Jake at The Salvation Army * Angels in the Outfield * Practice Makes Perfect * Colors and Shapes * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Frosty the Snowman * Happy Hearts Day * Nautical Nonsense * The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Plankton at the Finder's Keepers * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Mary Poppins * Jumanji * The Pink Panther * The Pink Panther 2 * Rugrats Go Wild ZIM and GIR at the Hot Ball Bingo * Treasure Planet * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Spider-Man * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Sponge Buddies Steven Universe at Now and Then * Gordy * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Fun with Music * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Phineas and Ferb at the Salvation Army * The Modern Classics * The Iron Giant * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Pixels * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish * Peter Pan (Black Diamond) Elsa at the Yesterday's Thrift Store * Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday * The Land Before Time * Matilda * Home Alone: Taking Back the House * On Site with Thomas Cosmo and Wanda at the Hem of His Garmet * Darby O'Gill and the Little People * Mighty Ducks: The Movie * The Sword in the Stone (Gold Classics) * Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh * Frankenpooh * It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown * Hotel Transylvania 2 Danny Phantom at the New to You * The Three Musketeers * Eloise at the Plaza * Beethoven * Beethoven's 2nd * Jiminy Cricket's Christmas Star and Marco at the Bargain Barn * Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * MouseHunt * Like Mike * A Chipmunk Christmas * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Robin Hood (Gold Classics) * Mulan (Gold Classics) * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown * White Fang 2 * Casper's Haunted Christmas * Cool Runnings * The Sound of Music Garfield at the Yesterday's Thrift Store * Fantasia * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * A Disney Christmas Gift * D3: The Mighty Ducks * Homeward Bound II: The Incredible Journey * Pocahontas * Sleeping Beauty (Black Diamond) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Jim Carrey Version) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * King George and the Ducky Kim and Ron at The Salvation Army * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Garfield: The Movie * Rack, Shack and Benny * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Muppets Most Wanted * Despicable Me Applejack and Rarity at the Finder's Keepers * Rio * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Rio 2 * The Angry Birds Movie * A Goofy Movie Blythe Baxter at the Hot Ball Bingo * Mighty Joe Young * The Wiggles: Top of the Tots * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Nick Picks Vol. 1 * Kipper: Puppy Love * A Bear for All Seasons Gumball and Darwin at the Salvation Army * Agent Cody Banks * Bedtime Stories * A Series of Unfortunate Events * RV * Osmosis Jones * The Goonies * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Jungle Book * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * The Polar Express Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup at the Yesterday's Thrift Store * Thomas' Sodor Celebration * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Kipper: Pools, Parks and Picnics * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Ice Age: Collision Course * Zootopia * Finding Dory * A Very Thomas Christmas * The Secret Life of Pets * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Jack Skellington at the Hem of His Garmet * Robots * Dr. Dolitte * The Last Airbender * A Charlie Brown Christmas * Percy Takes the Plunge * Cars * Aquamarine * Gravity Falls: Six Strange Tales * Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas * Hero of the Rails * Kipper: Tiger Tales Todd and Riley at Hot Ball Bingo * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too * Finding Nemo * Tangled * An Extremely Goofy Movie * Hop to It * The Little Mermaid Woody and Buzz at The Salvation Army * SpongeGuard on Duty * Tales from the Tracks * Madame Blueberry * Nickstravaganza * Ramona and Beezus * Casper Meets Wendy * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Raise Your Voice Tom and Jerry at Hot Ball Bingo * Shark Tale * The Mighty Ducks * Sumo of the Opera * Frosty Returns * Potty Time with Bear * The Incredibles * Chicken Little Peter Griffin at Yesterday's Thrift Store * Bob Saves the Day * Barney's Halloween Party * The Parent Trap * Toy Story 3 * Parental Guidance * Dragon Tales: We Can Solve It Together * An American Tail Flint and Sam at The Salvation Army * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Operation Dumbo Drop * Tuck Everlasting * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * Thomas and the Really Brave Engine * Jet Fusion * Walking with Dinosaurs * Barney's Fun and Games Homer Simpson at the Infant of Prague * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Muppet Movie * Journey to Natty Gan * Happy Feet * Hotel for Dogs * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Dracula and Mavis at the Hem of His Garmet * The Pagemaster * The Iron Giant * VeggieTales: Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepards and Queens (Oh My!) * Kicking and Screaming * Day of the Diesels * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * Freaky Friday Bob and Larry at the Infant of Prague * Mighty Joe Young * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Dr. Dolittle * Hook * The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff * Sea Stories * Kim Possible: The Secret Files * Storks * Trolls * Sing * Playground Fun * Nick Picks Vol. 3 Rick and Morty at the Hem of His Garmet * Kipper: Imagine That * Sponge-O-Rama * Flubber * The Rookie * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Genie at the Finder's Keepers * Daddy Day Care (VHS) * Barney's Talent Show * The Tale of Despereaux * Where the Wild Things Are * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart Mac and Bloo at Hot Ball Bingo * It's a SpongeBob Christmas * A Dog's Purpose * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway * Zookeeper * Agent Cody Banks (VHS) * Fun and Fancy Free * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After: The Final Chaper * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Margo, Edith and Agnes at Now and Then * Toy Story of Terror * Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Bartok the Magnificent * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Inspector Gadget and Penny at The Salvation Army * Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound * Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * Leroy and Stitch * Titan A.E. * Ponyo * Scooby-Doo * Very Silly Songs Sonic the Hedgehog as Nice Flea Market * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Black Beauty * The Lion of Sodor * Pete's Dragon * The BFG * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Surf's Up * Open Season * Finding Dory * The Wiggles: WiggleDancing * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania Mordecai and Rigby and Mater at Hot Ball Bingo * Rolie Polie Olie: A Zoo Story * VeggieTales: Where God When I'm S-Scared * Big Hero 6 * Come Ride the Rails * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (VHS) * Nick Picks Vol. 4 * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Marvin the Martian at the Hem of His Garmet * Hook * Jumanji * Track Stars * Songs from the Station * Piglet's Big Movie * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * The Angry Birds Movie * Kim Possible: So to Drama * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Adventure Time: The Complete Third Season Ami and Yumi at the Finder's Keepers * VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * Nick Picks Vol. 5 * Blue's Big Band * Gravity Falls: Even Stranger * Steven Universe: Gem Glow * Teen Titans Go: Mission to Misbehave * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Rolie Olie Olie: A Day at the Beach * Escape to Planet Earth * Free Birds * The Young Black Stallion Emmet Brickowski at the GCF * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Jingle All the Way * Stuart Little * Home Alone * Lilo and Stitch * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Jungle 2 Jungle * Stitch! The Movie * Digging for Treasure * Stuart Little 2 * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Hookwinked * Rango * Snow Buddies * Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines Wander at the Infant of Prague * Angels in the Outfield * The Big Green * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * The Tigger Movie * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * The Santa Clause * Shrek * Barney's CampWannaRunnaRound Lincoln and Lori at the Hem of His Garmet * Freaky Friday * Robin Hood * Holes * Free Willy * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Fun and Fancy Free * Make Mine Music * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Finding Nemo * Charlotte's Web * Monsters vs. Aliens Jenny Wakeman at the Hot Ball Bingo * Nacho Libre * RV * An American Tail * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course * Hook * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Balto Grunkle Stan at the Finder's Keepers * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay * Valiant * Brave * Mickey's House of Villains * Dumbo Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear at the GCF * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Barney's It's Time for Counting * Bartok the Magnificent * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Muppets from Space * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius